dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shun Haru (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Episode of Bardock Saga |Race=Majin |Gender=Female |Date of birth = 238 Before Age |Date of death = June 27th, Age 854 |Address= |Allegiance= |FamConnect= Shun Shun (Fusee) Haru Haru (Fusee) Towa (Superior) }} Shun Haru is the fusion of Shun Shun and Haru Haru. She was created when Towa merged them together using her magic. Overview Personality Shun Haru often speaks in a sinister tone, and refers to herself in the third person. She berates those whom she deems weaker than her maker her extremely arrogant, and cocky. After gaining her Unfettered Body she no longer became interested in defending herself, and would carelessly attack her opponent without thought. She is very cunning, and is capable of taking advantage of people's fears. She later displayed remorse for her actions as she was being sealed inside a stop sign. Appearance Shun Haru is a Cyan coloured Majin, whom wears an altered version of a Time Breaker suit. Her gloves are shorter than her fusees, and skirt is longer. She wears high heels, and her armour has few cracks in it. She has the Time Breaker symbol in her Antennae-hair, and has gold blank eyes. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Blizzard Volcano Bomb - is combination of Shun Shun's Blizzard Bomb, and Haru Haru's Volcano Bomb *Magic *Super Breath **Flame Shower Breath *Mystic Attack *Dark Assault - An attack that Shun Haru uses to divide the Earth. *Raging Ball - Her signature attack in her Super form. She generates a fireball in her palm, and fires it at her opponent inflicting damage. **Dark Flames - A large purple fireball that can incinerate nearly anything it touches. **Blue Wave of Rage - A wave of Blue Fire from a single hand to inflict serious damage. ***Continuous Blue Wave - Rapid version of Blue Wave of Rage. **Tidal of Green Flames - She creates a tsunami of Green Flames that can expand on wide range of cause massive damage. She can even ignite the surface of an ocean to use her attack. **Volcano Field Explosion - Transforms the field into a Volcanic Field by direct her Raging Ball into Earth, and increase its heat. The area becomes so hot that it causes the fighters in the area to lose concentration, and hard to hit Shun Haru. *Unfettered Body - Thanks to Towa; she managed to gain an unfettered body that made her immune to physical damage, and immortal allowing her to fight with hero Volcanic field distracting her. However it was unable to protect her from Chilada's weapon, and was killed. **Immortality **Invulnerability Forms and Transformations Super Shun Haru In this form; she is as tall Super Buu, and especially slim. She wears a Dynamic Strong suit with black gloves, a pink cape, the upper armour is white with black lined spots on each side of the waist, skirt part of the armour is black with white lined spots on each side of waist, her belt has the Time Breaker symbol on it and is red with the buckle being purple, the baggy pants is pink, and the boots are black with purple soles. She is also gains a nose, and regular eyes with yellows irises. Fights *Shun Haru vs. Dial (1st Form/2nd Form) *Shun Haru & Chilled (Golden form/Augmented Golden form) vs. Dial (God Form/God True Form/Ultimate F Form) *Shun Haru (Base/Super Shun Haru) vs. Pend (Base/2D Form/Great Terror) *Shun Haru (Super Shun Haru) vs. Pend (Great Terror), and Yamcha (But's Grimoire) Character Kills *Unknown number of inhabitants on Earth in Age 1000 - Killed when she used her Dark Assault to divide the Earth. *South City residents - Killed with her Tidal of Green Flames Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Fusions Category:Majin Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Female Characters Category:Magic User Category:Characters with Immortality Category:New Characters